


Lost Time

by a_radar_technician



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_radar_technician/pseuds/a_radar_technician
Summary: Carol overeats.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applecore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecore/gifts).



Carol overeats at the restaurant. Making up for lost time, she says, cheeks round like some faraway planet where soldiers live off nutrishakes. No burgers in space. She swipes fries from the bag as Maria drives her home. Licks grease off her fingers as they sink onto the couch.

‘Where’s it all going?’

Carol tugs up her t-shirt, exposing her hugely bloated belly. ‘Right here, baby.’ Maria kisses it and hears a long digestive gurgle.

She’ll need to sit for a while. Good. Maria has big ( _stuffed, engorged, distended_ ) plans for her – starting with those leftovers they took to go.


End file.
